


A game of Monopoly has great effects on relationships

by ayakocho



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, monopoly the board game is briefly involved, seungchuchu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakocho/pseuds/ayakocho
Summary: A game of Monopoly causes more problems than it is worth.





	A game of Monopoly has great effects on relationships

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to get back my mood to write fanfics and I actually wanted to write fluff but oh well. This will do.

Seung Gil stared at the board in shock.

Of all places he had to land at…

A quick glance to his hands told him that there was no way he could pay his way out of this.

“Hurry and pay up, Seungy.”

Seung Gil glared at Phichit who had an extremely satisfied smirk on his face.

How.

How had he lost to Phichit in a game of Monopoly.

“I…” Seung Gil buried his face in his hands, feeling embarrassed at having to admit his loss. “I don’t have enough to pay you…”

Phichit let out a loud cheer and jumped out of his seat, which just made Seung Gil feel even more frustrated with his loss.

He knew that it was just a game. It was just a game that they decided to play for fun because it was Saturday night and they had nothing to do since it was raining outside and they both didn’t want to go out. But still, it felt pretty terrible to lose.

“Can you shut up already. You don’t have to rub salt into people’s wounds,” Seung Gil snapped. 

Phichit’s smile fell upon hearing those words and he quietly sat back down. 

“Sorry… I was just...really happy that I won. I’m sorry that I let it go to my head…” Phichit fidgeted in his seat as he spoke.

Seung Gil clenched and unclenched his fists.

“Okay.” He stood up and walked towards their bedroom. “It’s pretty late. I’m going to prepare for bed now.”

“Oh okay.” 

“You should too.”

“Ah. Yeah. I will…”

Seung Gil knew he was being rude, and that Phichit did not deserve this kind of attitude from him, but he just couldn’t keep a lid on his emotions. His frustration at losing, and the irritation from seeing Phichit celebrate his loss just boiled over and let itself known in the most painful ways.

Seung Gil sighed.

Maybe a shower would make him feel better…

 

* * *

 

A shower did not make him feel better. In fact, it made him feel worse.

Seung Gil lay down on the bed as he continued to reflect upon everything that had passed during the game, Seung Gil noticed all the mistakes that he made, and how avoidable they were. Naturally, his frustration simply increased.

A knock on the door broke him out of his train of thoughts.

“Hey Seung Gil. You in there?”

Seung Gil did not want to face Phichit right now. 

“Yes, I am. But...I would like if you could leave me alone for tonight…”

A moment of silence passed between them before Phichit spoke again. “Are you seriously going to make me sleep on the couch because I beat you in Monopoly.”

“...Yes.”

“...Really?”

“Yes. I am. And I’m going to bed now. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight…”

Seung Gil waited till he was sure that Phichit had left him alone for the night before he made himself comfortable on the bed and tried to sleep.

However, no matter how much he tossed and turned, sleep did not come to him.

He had stopped thinking about the Monopoly game about an hour after he had attempted to sleep. Now, his thoughts played an endless loop of what he had said to Phichit.

The feeling of guilt welling up in him now that his anger had dissipated was keeping him wide awake. He knew he had been very rude and unreasonable, and was behaving like a sore loser. Phichit would probably laugh at him tomorrow morning for being so petty… But still, he owed Phichit an apology.

It also didn’t help that he now had his face buried in Phichit’s pillow because he missed the feeling of his boyfriend lying in bed next to him.

Okay. This was getting ridiculous.

Seung Gil sighed and got out of bed. It wasn’t like he would be getting any sleep anytime soon anyway.

Quietly, he made his way to the living room, but the sound of someone sobbing made him freeze on the spot.

Oh. Oh no.

Seung Gil hurriedly made his way over to the couch and pulled a crying Phichit into a tight hug.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry. I’m sorry…” Seung Gil whispered into Phichit’s ear. Phichit simply buried his face into Seung Gil’s shoulders and continued crying.

The two of them stayed like this for what felt like hours, with Phichit quietly sobbing into Seung Gil’s shoulder and Seung Gil gently rubbing Phichit’s back in an attempt to calm him down.

Eventually, Phichit stopped crying, but he still had his head buried in Seung Gil’s now damp shoulder.

“I’m...I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have snapped at you over a simple game…” Seung Gil said, still shaken by the fact that his actions had caused the ever cheerful Phichit to cry.

Phichit made a sound of acknowledgement and shifted closer to Seung Gil.

“I’m sorry. Please forgive me.”

“...Okay.”

“My behaviour was unreasonable and hurt you deeply. I was upset over something so minor and let my emotions take control of my actions.”

“Seung Gil-”

“I understand that I have a straightforward personality, and that I don’t really know how to soften my words. Because of this, I tend to unknowingly hurt those around me. And this time I have hurt you, and I understand if you would like to be away from me for awhile…”

“Oh my gosh Seung Gil.”

Seung Gil suddenly felt something soft touch his lips. Greedily, he returned the kiss.

When they broke apart, Seung Gil stared dazedly into Phichit’s eyes, or what he could see of Phichit’s eyes in the almost darkness of the living room.

“Shut you up with a kiss, did I.” Phichit smirked.

Seung Gil blinked a few times to make sure he was not imagining things.

“You… You’re not angry…?”

Phichit laughed softly and kissed Seung Gil again, a light peck on the lips.

“How could I be angry with you?” Phichit’s smile looked a little forced. “I thought you were pissed off with me, and I felt so bad that I hurt you and I just…”

“I had a...dream. You left me and I was all alone. And then I woke up and remembered what had actually happened and how upset you were and I… My emotions just overflowed I guess...”

Seung Gil gently used his thumb to wipe away the tear marks on Phichit’s face.

“Phichit, I’m sorry for hurting you. I know I’m not the best lover. In fact, I’m the type that would hurt you over and over again because of my bluntness and inability to read the mood. But I’m sorry to say that you will never be rid of me, because I can’t live without you.” Seung Gil placed a gentle kiss on Phichit’s forehead.  “I can’t imagine a life without you.”

“You… Did you get that off some dating website. Because that’s the cheesiest thing you’ve ever said.”

Phichit’s face had taken on a nice shade of pink and Seung Gil couldn’t help but think he looked ridiculously adorable.

“You’re cute when you blush.”

“...Only when I blush?”

“Hmm… No. I think you look cute all the time. How do you do that, actually? I do not think it is possible for a human to look visually appealing all the time. There must be a moment in time where they are not.”

Phichit chuckled and gave Seung Gil a peck on the cheek.

“Guess I’m just special then.”

“I guess you are.”

Seung Gil felt himself smiling as he leaned in to kiss Phichit who eagerly returned the kiss.

“You know,” Phichit said when they finally separated for air, “I can’t believe this was all caused by one game of Monopoly.”

“Neither can I…”

“Well, I don’t really mind since this means I get to cuddle with you all night.”

“You normally do anyway.”

“Hey! It’s special this time! We just made up after a big fight.”

“It wasn’t really a fight…”

“Shush, Seungy. Let me have this moment okay.”

Seung Gil chuckled. “Alright.”

Phichit laughed as well and snuggled closer to Seung Gil, though he was already sitting on Seung Gil’s lap at this point.

“Perhaps we should move to the bed…?”

“Oh my, Seungy. I didn’t know you wanted to-”

“No. I simply thought it would be more comfortable for us to...cuddle in bed. Plus, we should really get some sleep. It’s late.”

“Oh really~? Is that all~?”

Seung Gil rolled his eyes as Phichit did his best to wiggle his eyebrows at him.

“That is all. If you are not willing to go to bed, I’m afraid I would have to carry you there.”

“Alright alright. Let’s go.”

Seung Gil gave a fond sigh as Phichit held his hand and led him back to their bedroom. Once they were both lying comfortably on the bed, Phichit rolled over and buried his face in Seung Gil’s chest, hugging him tightly. Seung Gil, similarly, wrapped his arms around Phichit.

“You’re right. This is much better.”

“Of course.”

“We should probably sleep right… Goodnight Seungy.”

“Goodnight, Phichit.” Seung Gil lowered his head to whisper into Phichit’s ear. “I love you.”

He felt Phichit’s grip around him tighten.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
